Unoccupied
by vic.nekko
Summary: Lagrimas e mais lagrimas, a loira tinha a visão embaçada de tanto chorar. Sua familia estava acabada. Nunca havia sentido tando dor assim desde que sua mãe se fora, essa era a dor de perder um ente querido.


Lagrimas e mais lagrimas, a loira tinha a visão embaçada de tanto chorar. Sua familia estava acabada.

Ela tinha saido para uma missão fazia uma semana, uma missão simples, mas que havia levado mais tempo do que esperado por causa de uns bandidos.

Agora ela ja era uma maga classe S, a maioria de seus amigos eram...Depois do a cidente de Terounjima, ja haviam se passado doze anos, contando com os sete que ele haviam passado em hiatus.

Na volta da missão Lucy pegou o trem para Magnolia, levava umas duas horas para chegar finalmente em casa.

O tempo não passava e sem querer a loira pegou no sono, so acordando então quando havia chegado.

Saiu do trem com a sua pequena bagagem e sentiu a familiar brisa batendo em seu rosto, desarrumando suas madeixas douradas, mas mesmo assim fazendo com que ela se sentisse avontade.

Lucy estranhou, Magnolia estava meio...como vamos expicar isso? Ah! Vazia. A palavra perfeita para descrever a cidade que antes era tão animada.

–Eeeh! É tão bom estar de volta, mesmo com essa sensaõ estranha!- comentou Lucy de si para si mesma, já que nã havia ninguem ali.

A nossa protagonista resolveu passar em sua casa nates de ir para a guilda e ver o pessoal, estava exausta e precisava deixar sua mala.

Andava distraidamente pelas ruas da cidade, tão distraida que nem percebeu que as ruas estavam vazias, tão vazia que ali havia um silencio assustador.

Abriu a porta de casa, jogou sua mala em um canto qualquer e foi logo se de um banho urgente ante de encarar Natsu e os outros.

Ficou um tempo em sua banheira, mergulhou por inteiro dentro dela e só saiu com a cabeça para fora da água novamente quando começou a lhe faltar o ar. Amava aquilo. Aquele momento era o mais precioso para ela, a relaxava.

Colocou roupas limpas, a primeira qu viu pela frente, um curto shorts jeans, uma camisa branca que achava que era do Gray, mas ela havia roubado dele e uma sandalia suas chaves e foi rumo a guilda.

A garota foi se aproximando, a visão que ela teve a devastou, aquilo foi pior do que quando a Phantom Lord detruiu a guilda, aquilo era horrivelmente pior.

E aqui foi aonde a nossa historia começou.

Lagrimas e mais lagrimas, a loira tinha a visão embaçada de tanto chorar. Sua familia estava acabada.

Seus joelhos fraquejaram fazendo com que ela caisse no chão.

–Minna...- Foi a única coisa que a loira conseguiu dizer. O choque estampado em seu rosto.

Se levantou com muita dificuldade, precisa ver se seua amigos estavam bem, principalmente Natsu, Gray e Erza, aqueles que eram mais proximos.

Conforme andava pelos escombros comeou a achar corpos, provavelmente de membros da guilda, a maioria esmagada por pedra, corpos dilacerados, órgãos aparencendo. Parou e se apoiou em uma pedra e começou a vomitar. Quem tinha feito aquilo com seus amigos, tamanha crueldade.

Andou mais um pouco e pode ver um pedaço de cabelo rosa e correu ate la. Se arrependeu profundamente de ter feito isso.

Ao chegar perto percebeu que era o corpo de Natsu, mas não era o Natsu forte, saudavel e alegre que ela um Natsu sujo de sangue, com fraturas expostas e com uma pouca fagulha de vida em seu corpo.

Virou para o lado e vomitou novamente ao perceber que ao seu lado encontrava uma outra pessoa, decaptada. Pela tatuagem azul da Fairy Tail no peito pode perceber quera Gray, virou a cabeça rapidamente, animais se alimentavam de sua carne. Lucy os espantou rapidamente antes que fizessem algum mal ao amigo.

– Lu...cy- Natsu murmurrou. A loira rapidamente se agachou e passou a mão pelo rosto do rosado.

–Natsu, voce...o que aconteceu?- Ela perguntou entre soluços.

–Atras...- Foi a última coisa que rosado disse antes de ir para o mundo dos mortos junto dos outros da guilda.

Lucy virou-se devagar, o que ele quis dizer com atras.

–~!- Lucy gritou e depois sentiu uma espada passar pelo seu estomago, fazendo sanguem espirrar pela sua boca.

Um homem com um olhar insano, de cabelos vermelhos como sangue e compridos satisfazia-se com a dor da puxava e empurrava a espada, e cada movimento fazia Lucy gemer de dor.

–Voce...Foi voce que fez isso?- Perguntou Lucy com a voz fraca. Tentava ganhar tempo ate alcançar as suas chaves que haviam caido de seu cinto.

–Esta certa!AHAHAHAHA!- Gargalhou o homem ruivo.- E voce é a última fadinha.

O homem, em segundos, arrancou a espada do corpo de Lucy e a decapitou. A cabeça da loira rolou por alguns segundos ate se chocar com uma pedra, e seu corpo tombou para tras, com sangue epirrado por todos os lados.

–YAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA~!- Gargalhava o homem com prazer, lambendo o sangue de Lucy da espada.- A última mosca foi esmagada.

Assim foi o fim de uma das guildas mais fortes de Fiore, o fim da Fairy Tail.


End file.
